


A Brisk Breeze

by TheUniqueLee



Series: KU Ship Oneshots and Oneoffs [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Female/Agender pairing, Other, Voyeurism, sex in a bathtub/shower, solo Male masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUniqueLee/pseuds/TheUniqueLee
Summary: Kit just wants a nap, Lil wants a bath, and Joro wants to have fun.





	A Brisk Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This is some original writing of a crackship between my oc Lil and my friend atinyhiccup's ocs ( found [Here](http://atinyhiccup.tumblr.com/tagged/Kit%20and%20Joro) on tumblr) Joro and Kit

Lil sat on their couch, finishing up a speedrun of Bunny Hunter 4: Death to the Castle, while Joro sat next to them, reading one of the many books she had ordered. Kit lay outside on the balcony, enjoying the nice summer weather as he took a nap in the sunset.

Normally Lil wouldn’t be up while the sun was still out but that day they had to accompany Melvin to an eye doctor’s appointment and after the hell of traffic, Lil had immediately sat down to vent their frustrations out with a video game. Kit and Joro were content to leave her be.

The constant sounds of Lil’s fingers hitting the controller buttons mixed with the sound of the game’s music and the occasional turning of Joro’s page created a lull of contentedness for the two.

That was until Lil eventually beat the game they had been playing and sunk down into the couch.

“You did beat it before I finished.” Joro said as she closed her book to look at Lil. She made a not quite bet earlier that she would finish her book before Lil finished the game.

“Nngh.” Was Lil’s response as she looked down at her extended stomach.

“Will you start another one?”

Lil was quiet for a moment before they hoisted themself back up onto the couch.

“I’m gonna take a bath. A nice long and hot bubble bath.” And with that Lil shut the game system and TV off before walking around the corner to the bathroom.

Joro watched Lil leave and then turned to look over at Kit who merely rolled over to put her to his back and brought the blanket further up. Joro giggled for a moment before following after Lil.

___________________

Kit had just wanted a nap. It was quiet on Lil’s balcony. The TV, while still loud was muffled a little more. It was quite out there. The sounds of the city weren’t bad. The glass was pretty thick so he didn’t hear much of it. But, sometimes, the quiet enclosed space wasn’t a good thing. Usually, when Joro wanted to tease him.

He had heard Lil get up and walk away, saying she was going to take a bath. He had heard Joro follow her. Joro liked baths. Joro liked bathing with Lil. Whatever.

They would have fun and enjoy the bath and he could sleep a while longer. It was fine. He’d probably hear them laughing and the water splashing around. Or Lil telling Joro to stop messing around and to just enjoy the water.

He was working himself into a lull of sleep when he heard Lil gasp and admonish Joro about something. He tried listening but all he could hear was the water splashing around. For some reason, he felt like he could hear Joro smiling though.

He thought for a moment about checking up on them and immediately recognized it as a bad idea and instead turned over. If he thought he could hear Joro smiling then there is no reason to check up on them. She’d just tease him about something anyway.

He closed his eyes and attempted to listen to the sound of the wind, the light breeze lulling him back to sleep. The sound-

“AHH. JORO!”

The sound of Lil moaning made him instantly open his eyes and look at the wall that separated him from them.

“Hey now, I’m doing what you want, aren’t I? Don’t get so greedy already.”

FUCK. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck!

They were not. He couldn’t lie to himself. Well, he couldn’t lie to himself well. He knew what they were doing.

He groaned and leaned back putting the pillow Lil had made him over his face and ears.

Joro was enjoying herself. And so was Lil from the sounds of it.

He tried to stop from imagining what was happening. To not imagine Lil’s small breasts in Joro’s hands. To not imagine Joro’s teeth in Lil’s neck, nibbling and biting, her tongue running across the dark brown skin. Joro’s fingers rolling Lil’s nipples between her deft fingers, Lil turning her head and nipping at Joro’s neck and jaw.

He wasn’t thinking about how much he liked watching them bite each other or how soft their lips were against his own skin. He wasn’t imagining Joro’s hands squeezing Lil’s thighs, pulling them apart until she could get fingers on Lil’s dick. How the water would splash around them as they moved trying to-

Kit groaned deep from his throat before slamming his heel against the balcony with a curse from his lips before sitting up. He could try and ignore his cock hardening in his pants…he really should.

“Aww is someone’s little cock getting hard?”

He closed his legs and covered the bulge in his pants with the pillow before he realized Joro hadn’t been talking to him. He hung his head and sighed. He twitched his fingers as he listened to them and the water before he sucked his teeth and moved over so his back was the wall so he could hear even better.

If he was going to do this he better make it easier on himself.

He bit his bottom lip as he unbuttoned his pants listening to Joro moan behind him. His ears twitched a bit as he listened to the water start draining from the tub, water sloshing and the squeak of someone’s waterlogged foot against the smooth porcelain of it.

“Joro, Joro, please. More. Please.”

Ahh. It was Lil moving. Kit could hear her desperation. Joro must have been playing with her for a while before she had started moaning out loud. His hand dipped into his boxers, rolling his palm over his cock, slipping it between his fingers.

He imagined where Lil was, probably facing Joro now, sitting on Joro’s thighs, pressing their chests together while Lil has her arms wrapped around Joro. Probably tugging at Joro’s hair, biting at her shoulders, licking at Joro’s neck.

He slouched down and pulled his pants down to give himself more room before palming his length, fingers curling to lightly hold his balls before pulling his hand back up, waiting until his fingertips touched the elastic of his shorts.

“Someone’s excited.” Joro said, and the words made him clench his teeth and his hand stop. He knew she was talking to Lil but it felt like she was right there in his ears.

“Do you want me to touch you? To touch your little dick? Want me to scratch you? Drag my nails down your back and up your thighs?”

“YES.”

“Not yet. So impatient. Stand up.”

The sound of Joro’s hand against some part of Lil’s flesh, a sharp smack that drew a pleased cry from Lil, is what got his hands moving. He pulled his boxers down and gave a sharp tug to his cock, a groan passing his clenched teeth.

The thought of Lil standing there, wet and with water dripping down her body, Joro sitting still, head between Lil’s legs, teeth going to Lil’s thighs, biting and nibbling her way up.

Lil’s moans spurned him to pump faster his panting and groaning syncing up with hers. As she cried out he knew Joro had her mouth on Lil’s cock and the sight of such in his head had him slowing his hand. Savoring the sounds they made.

He moved his hand in time with Lil’s pants, ever keen she made he moved his thumb over his head, every deep groan he heard was his fingers against the sensitive veins and every time he heard Joro loudly kiss the head of Lil’s dick was a groan from his own throat.

“There we go. Grab on. Do you like me playing with your ass? It’s so flat and yet so squishy. Or was it me grabbing your thighs, pulling them apart so I fit better?”

“B-both.”

“MMm.” A pause.

“AHH. Th-thighs. You grabbing my thighs made me gr-grab your hair.” Came Lil’s voice, rushed and frantic.

“There we go, no more lying now. I’ll punish you if you lie again.”

Lil groaned a strangled “please”.

“Ohh are you begging for me too? You want punished? Of course, you do. You like my hands on you. Grabbing you. Spanking you. Scratching you. My teeth sinking into your skin, biting deep.”

“Joro please.”

“But you have too much fun with punishments. You never learn. Maybe I’ll tie you up. Bite you with my venom. Leave you lying there, panting for me or Kit. Wanting one of us to feel you up. To put our hands on you. Our teeth in you. Maybe I’ll bite this little thing here.”

A cry from both of them then, Lil’s of pleading and Joro’s surprise.

“You like that idea? You’re so much more fun than Kit. He never lets me get near his dick anymore. But you, you like this, don’t you? Love the idea of my teeth on your little dick. You want it to don’t you? My fangs just sinking into you. You’re getting wet just thinking about it.”

Lil and Kit groaned.

Kit worked his hand faster as Lil tightened her hold on Joro’s head, pushing her closer, hoping she would act on her words.

“No more of that. Step over me now. Don’t look like that.” Joro’s hand hit Lil’s flesh again. Kit listened to the sound Lil’s whimpering and what sounded like her moving as Joro instructed.

“Ahh! Joro that’s my ass.”

“I’m just nibbling it.”

“Fuck.” Kit could practically see it, Lil had walked on the tub edges to step over Joro while had turned around just in time to bite the soft flesh in front of her. He could practically hear Joro’s hands caressing the back of Lil’s calves, running her fingers slowly up. He did hear Joro stand up and the sound of the water rushing again.

“Look how hard these are now. You’ve gotten so cold. Wouldn’t want you getting sick on us now.”

“Joro. Joro. Fingers.”

“Ah but you like them in you. Like feeling my palm against your little dick, letting you grind on it. Go on. I know you want to just hump it, like the bitch you are.”

He knew Lil had started moving her hips against Joro’s hand and Kit began thrusting into his own.

He saw Joro raking her hands against Lil’s body. Her teeth in Lil’s flesh, marking her.

And suddenly he heard the click of the shower and the water spray down. He could see the steam rising around them, Lil still grinding away, head thrown back, hands gripping onto Joro.

“Joro.” Lil suddenly whined.

“You’re so needy.”

Kit gripped the base of his cock, calming his breathing as he listened to Joro move Lil, the sound of her body hitting the wet tiles. And then he heard the window open. Fuck.

She knew he could hear them. No. She knew he was listening to them. She wanted to make sure he heard them. Fuck her.

“Ok now, Lil, hold on tight. We only have a bit more time. Wouldn’t want to fall. Now, where was I?”

“My dick Joro! Please!”

“So greedy. You and you’re cute little dick. What do you want me to do? Do you want me to play with it? Stroke it? Pull it back? Rub my thumb along your head? Let my fingers pull your hood back?”

Kit’s hand sped up, his breath harsh. Her voice was so close, so clear even over the spray of the water.

“Almost there now. Just a little longer.”

“H-hot.”

“Is the water getting to you? Do you want to stop?”

“NO!”

“NO!” Kit threw his hand over his mouth, praying Joro hadn’t heard him scream as Lil had. He felt his toes curl and gripped the base of his cock. He knew what was going to happen.

“So greedy.” A pause, she was biting her, he could practically see it. Her teeth in Lil’s shoulder or neck, her short black hair sticking to her face, Lil’s hands clenched, mouth open, tears in her eyes from being so worked up. He could see it.

“Ready?” He pumped his dick once, twice, Lil’s strangled whine in his ears. “Come for me.”

Lil’s cry drowned out his strangled ‘fuck’ as he spilled into his with a few more tugs. He heard a thwack, Lil’s forehead hitting the titles he thought, or Joro’s hand to help keep them standing. He attempted to calm his breathing. To get some control back as he came down from the high. He listened to their breathing. Lil’s panting slowing and Joro’s pitched giggles as she kissed Lil’s skin.

“Mm, time to stop this before the water gets cold on us. Ready to get out?” The rushing of the shower head stopped and the click of the faucet stopper was clear.

“I..mmm Joro.” A pause. “My legs gave out.”

Kit stopped focusing on them and instead hurried to stand up and grab his pants before they fell off his hips. Quickly he gathered the blanket he’d been using early and ran as quietly as he could to the washer.

He hurriedly threw his blanket, pants, and boxers into the machine and set about it turning it on. Once it was settled he washed his hands before practically hopping to the bedroom. He could hear Lil and Joro finishing in the bathroom, the sounds of the lotion bottle caps clicking ringing loudly in his ears as he slid his underwear and a new set of pants on. He had barely finished pulling up his zipper as the two walked in.

He looked at them, Lil in Joro’s arm pulling her shirt away from her body.

“New pants?” Joro asked, humor in her voice.

He ignored teasing. “What happened to Lil?”

“Ah.” Joro looked abashed. “We might have had a bit to much fun in the bath.” She told him laying Lil down on the bed.

“Joro. Water.”

“Right.”

Kit walked over to Lil and rubbed her forehead.

“You got a bump forming there from when you hit it.” He told her, lightly poking it.

“Nng. It hurts.” She told him rolling away from his prodding finger.

And at once they both realized what he had said and the implications of it. Wide-eyed they stared at each, embarrassment clear on both of their faces.

Joro walked back in on Kit seriously staring out the window and Lil burying her face in a pillow. Joro laughed at both of them.


End file.
